For the Love of My Blood
by Elusive Moon
Summary: Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have a sister. And she seems to be more than she appears. But when she's kidnapped will she be the key to finally bringing the brothers together, of pitting them further against each other? And how does Kagome fit in? Find out! R/R
1. Sesshomaru

"Sesshomaru-sama. What are these woods?" Jaken asked scrambling closer to Sesshomaru so quickly he almost knocks over Rin who squeals indignantly. The tall forest around them had changed since they fist entered it.  
  
Before it had been thick with simple trees and bushes scattered around. Now the trees were twisted and white barked. The leaves that decorated the top were deep autumn gold. Strange crimson fruits hung among the pale branches. The bushes were the same, except that had been strangles by pale silver green ivy that winked menacingly at them.  
  
"Don't be such a baby Jaken-sama." Rin piped biting into one of the fruits as Jaken sweat dropped then mumbled, "Ish juf a foref." With her mouth full.  
  
Jaken growled "IF IT'S JUST A FOREST WHY ARE THE TREES COLORS!"  
  
"Don't ask Rin! I-" They both bump into Sesshomaru who had suddenly stopped. "Sesshomaru-sama?"  
  
He was silent for a long moment before saying "Jaken, take Rin and go look for mushrooms."  
  
Jaken blinked. "But Sesshomaru-sama, we-...ah..." He sweat dropped as Sesshomaru gave him a look.  
  
"Are you really questioning me?"  
  
Jaken snapped into attention. "No sir!" He turns and grabs Rin by the arm "Lets go girl."  
  
Sesshomaru watched them march away for a while then turned to face the high risen trees and something flashed among the branches. "Do I have to come up there and get you?"  
  
A girl's laugh was heard and then a thin lithe figure jumped down to the ground. Sesshomaru kept his face impassive and smooth although as he looked at her the though 'Who the..' ran relays through his head.  
  
Her thick silver white hair that hung to delicate ankles had shining gold highlights in it the flared in the sunlight that snaked around the canopy. And through her hair stuck a pair of white dog-ears. Her eyes where deep blazing gold, and actually shone as if with their own source of light although Sesshomaru didn't linger on them for he sensed an odd pulling power in those eyes. Her skin was a pale warm honey gold color opposed to the paleness of his completion and yet, he still saw the resemblance. She was dressed scantly, in a short green thigh length kimono with a silver sash tied around the waist. And for the first time, he noticed a scabbard hanging at her waist. Power leaked from it like a waterfall and Sesshomaru's eyebrow lifted.  
  
"That sword..."  
  
The looked at him assessing. "It's my sword."  
  
Sesshomaru smirked. 'Lets test its power.' Light flared around him and he grew, face elongating to from the head of his true form, the giant dog creature he changes into. He growled and lowered his head in threat to her. She giggled and stood her ground smiling innocently.  
  
"Oh look at the puppy." He growled again then charged her and she shot up leaping out of the way just in time then turned a back flip and landed on him back. "I really think your need to." She twisted her hands in his fur and threw herself to the side "ROLL OVER!" and Sesshomaru went down and over with her making a thundering sound as he hit the ground on his back the girl having jumped safely away stood on a branch looking down at him. "Good boy."  
  
Sesshomaru shifted back and stood his eyes narrowed at her but other wise his face is as always as if the fight had never taken place, "Who are you?"  
  
She smiled and flipped herself backwards onto a lower branch. "I am Sukari. Daughter of the great Lord Dog Demon and the Queen of the Valkyries. This is my forest. I am the priestess of Emerald Haven." She tilted her head and the authority and menace she had while stating all that vanished being replaced with energetic, child-like curiosity. "Hey you're pretty." She jumped down and hurried up to him then stood up on her tiptoes to peer at him closely. "Who are you anyway?"  
  
"The Lord Dog Demon." He mused silently 'This ruffian girl is my sister.' He smirked 'At least she seems to be stronger than my dear brother Inuyasha.'  
  
"Yea. You know him." She looked at his shoulder then pocked as fluff draped across it. "Hey, look at this!" He catches her hand.  
  
"I wouldn't"  
  
Sukari smiled and twisted her hand away only to link her arm through his and started leading him through the forest. "Oh hey, don't be sour now. We're family. We should love each other and be unified and all that other sibling crap. I'm going to have to lead you through my forest, after all."  
  
"So. You know we're related."  
  
"It's a bit obvious." She sniffed at him. "You smell a great deal like me." She hummed and did a little dance around him "So unless you wear the same perfume I do that's the only other logical reason isn't it?"  
  
He looked down at her with a look so cool she stilled and straightened looking right back up at him defiantly. "Why haven't I heard of you before?"  
  
She blushed. "We were always moving. Mother and I. After...after what happened in the village I was born in. Mother had an affinity for humans you see. She liked to see and live among the soft ones, since Valkyries only deal with warriors. So I grew up around humans. They adored my mother and most of the females adored me, but the males didn't." She paused. "I suppose because I reminded them that mother was spoken for. She was so beautiful and so many men loved her."  
  
"Well they cornered me one day when I was 7, when mother was gone and they beat me. Badly." She growled. "And I could only taken. Mother had expressly forbidden me to kill or hurt any humans."  
  
Sesshomaru looked at her impassively. "So you sat there and took it because your mother told me too."  
  
Sukari fell over (anime style) "I suppose. But she really didn't think anyone would ever do this." She stood and started walking again. "I almost died. After that we simply kept moving. Until she left me in Emerald Haven." She gestured around the forest. "And I'm Priestess here. To everything."  
  
The trees had thinned and they entered a wide grove. In the center there stood a small hut. Even small it looked amazing. The base and roof was formed from vines and silver roses twisted intricately together. In between tall walls of white sandstone rock stood. A waterfall of shimmering gold water flowed down the back wall of the hut then stretched out in a tiny stream to a small pool where it turned deep sapphire blue.  
  
"Home sweet..huh?" Sukari's ear started to twitch as she heard the sound of more people. "What is it today." She looked at Sesshomaru. "Will you stay here?"  
  
He kept his eyes on the hut and smiled a bit. "I might."  
  
She laughed and hugged him around his neck and kissed his cheek then ran off before he had a chance at a crude remark. Sesshomaru watched her go at least before walking away smirking. 'Well dear brother. Maybe we'll find a common goal at last. I will leave her in your protection for now. Until I find her village and exact my own revenge.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elusive Moon: So how was the first chappy!? Huh? I'm thinking of giving Sukari a little thing for Kagome ()= D. You guys tell me whether I should. I NEED REVIEWS! If you don't I'll sick Fluffy on you! *smiles innocently* I mean ah.... *pulls an Inuyasha doll out of no where* If you review now you get this kewl one of a kind Inuyasha doll with amazing sit action! Batteries are not included, accessories sold separately, offer only good till next chapter ^-^  
  
"Osuwari." 


	2. Inuyasha

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elusive Moon (ME): YOU REVIEWED! Oh my gosh I luv you guys! I was doing back flips around my house for 2 hours he he ^-^ You all get little noties:  
  
KawaiiLilMarron: TY ^-^ It would have but she sort of looked like him, plus she smelled like him and when she explained about her parentage it was a bit obvious  
  
Tina Yugi: lol. Well I got mad cuz there were no female dog demons so ()= D I almost feel bad for Inu. You'll see why  
  
Shadow Star: You're my lucky third reviewer!! *hugs and kisses you* I LOVE YOU! Heh ^-^ Thanks so much I'm working real hard on the chappiez.  
  
Alice: Tankies much, here's the next chapter for ya  
  
Suki: OMG, that's my friend's cousin's name. Lol, not that you really care but I thought that was kewl, hee hee. Much luv  
  
Sesshomaru13: *evil laugh* You must wait and find out! I'll probably tell you in the 4th chapter. But Sessy ish a bad puppy so we know it's not something that should be tried at home ^-^  
  
Kim: *gives Kim 2 big cookies for waiting* Hyper is good! Being hyper keeps the doctors away...but then..you know...the men in the white coats come after you. But on the plus side you get this neat jacket that lets you hug yourself oooooll the time = D  
  
Quiet Storm: Here's ur update ^^ I'm so glad you guys like it. THANK YOU SO MUCH!  
  
*(Gives out Inu Doll to all of them and a little bonus plush Shippo too since he's so yummy. =)* oh and P.S. : If you guys wanna know what The Valkyries are just ask and I'll explain in the next chap. Arigato again for the reviews!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Will you hurry up! We don't got all day you know." Inuyasha snapped scowling back at the girl forcing her way through the thick foliage around them. "Geez, you're as slow as a snail across quick sand."  
  
Kagome growled then straightened. "Inuyasha. Sit!" She smirked as he fell over then stepped around his twitching form. "I told you I'm going as fast I can." She looked around "Everything is so strange." She touched on of the white barked trees lightly with her fingertips. "I wish we could have brought Sango or Miroku, or at least Shippo."  
  
"Yea well. They couldn't get into the forest for some reason and you sensed a jewel shard. What did you expect us to do?"  
  
Kagome sighed, "Yea, I guess." She sighed again then turned and smiled brightly "Well lets get moving. Those jewels won't find themselves."  
  
Inuyasha growled and sweat dropped angrily "ISN'T THAT WHAT I"VE BEEN TELLING YOU FOR THE PAST 10 MINUTES!?"  
  
Kagome kept walking "Sit boy." There was a loud whump as he fell over but she didn't look back. 'I wish he would learn to be a bit nicer. We're never going to get anywhere with all this fighting.' She looked up "I think the shards just through here. I thi-"  
  
"KAGOME!" She shrieked as Inuyasha snatched her backwards just as a tree bent down to grab her. She stared in shock then whimpered.  
  
"I knew I didn't like this place!"  
  
"It's not as bad as all that." Inuyasha and Kagome looked up as a female voice spoke. Sukari jumped down from the tree to the place where Kagome had been standing when the tree attacked her. Sukari smiled "I'm very sorry. Only authorized personal are admitted and he was just trying to help me." She rested her palm on the tree. "Weren't you angel?"  
  
Inuyasha growled. "Who the hell are you."  
  
Sukari sighed. "Why is everyone asking me that today?" She looked at Inuyasha then tilted her head innocently "I'm Sukari. Daughter of the Lord Dog Demon and the Queen of the Valkyries. This is my forest. I'm the Priestess of Emerald Haven." She huffed "God I hate reciting that."  
  
"Dog demon." Kagome blinked in surprise. "Then you're..you're.."  
  
Sukari grinned then in a flash she was clinging to Inuyasha's arm "Hello big brother!"  
  
"Big..brother." Inuyasha falls over anime style and both Kagome and Sukari blink down at him.  
  
"Is he gonna be ok?"  
  
Kagome straightened and smiled. "He's fine. He's used to being on the ground."  
  
Sukari looked up and returned the smile then tilted her head curiously. "Are you his woman?"  
  
Kagome sweat dropped. "Ah...no. We...in a past life but...I..um."  
  
"She's not my woman!" They both looked at Inuyasha who was sitting up again looking sulky. "I just use her to find jewel shards."  
  
Kagome's eye starts to twitch a bit. "Grrrrrr. SIT BOY!" She turns away as Inuyasha falls over again.  
  
"Woah. Nice trick. A bit ironic. I just had my other brother roll over."  
  
Both Inuyasha and Kagome jumped. "SESSHOMARU!"  
  
Sukari tilted her head. "Is that his name? I forgot to ask."  
  
Kagome blinked "You made Sesshomaru roll over?"  
  
Sukari smiles "Yea. Not in the same way you make Iny sit. With the prayer beads right? I physically rolled him over." She recounted her meeting with Sesshomaru.  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "So Sesshomaru got flipped by a girl. I can't wait to rub it in his face. Weak am I. I'll-" He yipped as Sukari suddenly sat on him pinning him to the ground.  
  
"Just what's wrong with getting flipped by a girl, hmm!? Don't forget this girl is also your sister."  
  
"Grrrr. GER OF ME!" Sukari smirked and stood putting a little bounce in the motion. Inuyasha stood. "WHY I OUTHA-"  
  
"INUYASHA! SIT!" she humphed as he fell over again and Sukari gave a musical laugh so sweet Kagome turned to look at her in wonder then blushed when Sukari smiled radiantly at her.  
  
"I think we're gonna be great friends."  
  
Kagome blushed again then raised her head. "You don't hate humans."  
  
Sukari shook her head. "Not really, no. Just a choice few I have history with." She blinked silently for a moment then looked at them again and she tensed then stood up straight. "But I'm guessing you didn't come here for a family reunion so." Her voice got cool and warning. "Why are you in my forest?"  
  
"We're searching for the jewel shards."  
  
Sukari blinked in surprise. "Jewel shards?" She looked at the sky "So that's why it felt so strange." She turned to look down at them again. "I think you've got a loooong story to tell."  
  
Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms with that arrogant expression (you know the one, with his eyes closed and head bowed and that sezzy smirk, lol ^-^) "I'll tell you, gladly. It all started when this bone head here-"  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome glared and Inuyasha yelped then sat down by himself and turned away.  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
Kagome smiled and turned back to Sukari. "I'll tell you. It started when I was in Tokyo in the temple..." 


	3. Tetsuga

Sukari blinked down from her perch on an upper branch as Kagome finished talking. "So the sacred jewel was shattered." She looked at Inuyasha. "It sounds like it was more your fault."  
  
Inuyasha shot to his feet standing on the rock he had been sitting on. "My fault!? What do you mean my fault?"  
  
Sukari crossed her arms and flashed a smile at Kagome "If you hadn't left her on the ground she could have targeted her arrow better."  
  
"SHE COULDN'T HAVE HIT THE BROAD SIDE OF A-" He fell over as a large branch was dropped on his head by Sukari.  
  
"Don't back sass your little sister." She jumped down next to Inuyasha's twitching form and looked at Kagome. "If that's the case you can have the shard." She took a shimmering piece of pink-violet crystal out of the pocket of her Kimono.  
  
Kagome blinked in surprise. "What? You're just going to let us have it like that?"  
  
Inuyasha looked up at her suspiciously "What's the catch?"  
  
Sukari smiled innocently and a tiny halo appeared around her head. "I want a kiss."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha "WHAT!?!"  
  
Kagome sweat dropped and flashed a look at Inuyasha "You wanna kiss him? I didn't know your race did that."  
  
Sukari blanched and laughed. "GROSS! Not him! I want a kiss from Kagome."  
  
Kagome sweat dropped even more "Me!?"  
  
Inuyasha poked Sukari in the ribs "You do realize that Kagome is a girl, even if she isn't that good looking I mean. Heh"  
  
"SIT BOY!" She glared as Inuyasha hit the ground the straightened and turned her attention back to Sukari. "Why do you want a kiss from me?"  
  
She shrugged a shoulder. "Simple. Because you're a miko." She smirked "Besides you're not really that bad looking at all."  
  
Kagome blushed and Inuyasha stood "But what does Kagome being a miko have to do with anything?"  
  
She tilted her head at Inuyasha for a moment. "You really don't know? Blessings. I am another priestess after all. So by Kagome kissing me I'm blessed which will add to my authority as a priestess."  
  
Kagome blushed deeper "Well, I guess I understand. Alright." She sweat dropped "Do I have to kiss you....in a...ah... particular spot?"  
  
Sukari laughed. "My cheek would be acceptable. I wouldn't have you touch my lips. Something might happen." Inuyasha and Kagome sweat dropped and Sukari blinked at them then sweat dropped to. "NOT LIKE THAT!"  
  
Kagome stepped forward and pressed her lips to Sukari's cheek and a deep violet light shot up around them then faded and she pulled away. Kagome blinked in shock. "Did I do that?"  
  
"We both did." She held the jewel shard out to Kagome "Here." Kagome reached out and took the jewel shard and Inuyasha watched them with a contemplative expression. "Well! Now that that's done. Where are we going?"  
  
"What do you mean where are we going? Kagome and I are going to look for more jewel shards. You're staying here."  
  
Sukari glared although the edges of her expression looked hurt. "Staying here? I've been staying here for all my life! Since I was 18. Wanna know how long ago that was." She stormed over and yelled in Inuyasha's ear "32 YEARS!!! And I was alone, thinking I had no family. No one who cared. And now I find out I have not one but two brothers! Sesshomaru's gone. I'd know if he was in my forest still and he's not. All I want is to be with the last bit of family I have but you won't let me." She turned away and placed her palm on the tree again. "Very well then."  
  
Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha her eyes a bit teary "Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arm the arrogant look creeping back onto his face. "You'd better be able move fast enough." Sukari looked up at him. "I'm not gonna be slowed down." He yelped and fell over as Sukari tackled him.  
  
"I could out run you any day brother of mine." She stood up then winked at Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha stood and crouched down "Get on Kago..me?" He sweat dropped as Sukari lifted Kagome up into her arms.  
  
Sukari smirked. "Your ways not at all respectable for a lady." She jumped up into a tree and laughed. "Besides, it's a girls against guys race. Ready. Get set. Go!" Kagome let out a little yelp as Sukari started speeding through the trees, the branches seeming to leap out of her way as she moved.  
  
'Maybe they are.' Kagome mused silently. She glanced over at Inuyasha beside them. 'I wonder what will happen when she finds out about the enmity between her brothers.' She glanced up at Sukari who had her full attention on the branches ahead 'Or maybe she can end it.' She snorted then "Yea right. Sesshomaru being nice, can't see that.'  
  
Sukari looked down at her and arched an eyebrow "What?"  
  
Kagome jumped a little. "I was just wondering. Why couldn't our friends get into the forest?"  
  
"Oh. That's easy enough to explain. The forest only allows dog demon priestess in, since I'm supposed to be the only one here. You're a priestess and my brother there's a dog demon so the forest specifics must have blended you together as one being."  
  
Kagome shifted. The thought of being blended with Inuyasha made her a bit uncomfortable and she felt a light blush. She turned to look at him and felt something poke her in the side. "Ow."  
  
Inuyasha looked over and noticed the scabbard for the first time. His eyes narrowed. "What's that?"  
  
Sukari smiled but didn't look at either of them. "My sword from father. Tutsuga."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Tutsuga!"  
  
Sukari nodded and laughed, "Could you two stop chorusing. It's getting a bit scary. Yes, Tutsuga. It really is the strangest sword. I can heal with it, but I can also use it to fight." She frowned "I'm starting to believe father was daft."  
  
Kagome looked down thoughtfully 'Maybe he was. Why would he give Inuyasha a sword that could kill, Sesshomaru a sword that heals, and Sukari a sword that does both?' Inuyasha seemed to be wondering the same thing and they moved in silence till finally the trees shifted back to their original deep brown and green color.  
  
"Inuyasha look! It's Sango." Kagome pointed towards a small figure scanning the skies among the trees.  
  
Sango smiled and waved as the set down before her. "Kagome, Inuyasha. I was beginning to worry. You were gone long." She looked at Sukari as she set Kagome down. "Whose...this?"  
  
"Sango. This is Sukari. Inuyasha's sister."  
  
Sango looked at Inuyasha. "You never told us..you had a sister."  
  
Inuyasha huffed. "No one ever told me either."  
  
Sukari rolled her eyes "Oh suck it up and take it like a man." She noticed movement in the corner of her eye and in a flash she moved scooping up a creature by a tree and walked back over.  
  
"Hey, lemme go! I ...wha?" Shippo blinked in surprise up at Sukari.  
  
"Oh how cute!" Sukari laughed. "He is just so adorable." She bent down and kissed Shippo on the cheek and he fell out of her arms in a fait. "Ah..oops I forgot about that."  
  
Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha blinked down at the unconscious Shippo. Sango looked up first. "What..what did you do to him?"  
  
Sukari blushed. "He'll wake up in a couple of hours. My kiss does that. My mother was a Valkyry after all." Kagome bent and picked up Shippo.  
  
"We'd better go find Miroku before he gets into too much trouble." Kagome sighed.  
  
Sango nodded. "We set up camp after you left. Follow me." 


End file.
